


Wonders

by Dokuhan



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Love Hotels, M/M, Massage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: Hideo and Ryu usually don't have a lot of time to spend alone together, so they make the best of it when they can be.
Relationships: Akuno Hideo/Kimura Ryuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100FandomHell





	Wonders

Sometimes, Hideo was grateful that Ryu was such a heavy sleeper. It could be annoying, like when they needed to get somewhere or if he fell asleep in the car on the way to a job, but there were plenty of good moments in between. He didn’t get restless on longer trips, he was usually the best rested out of the three of them, and he looked adorable in his sleep. There was a balance.

Waking up Ryu took actual effort, which meant that Hideo was able to carefully scoot out from under his arm and slide out of bed without rousing him. Hideo ran a hand through his messy bedhead, carefully searching the floor for his underwear. Judging by the clock, it was probably still light outside – but the room they’d picked on the display in the lobby didn’t have any windows, so he had to rely on the ambient lighting they’d left on before getting completely, um, distracted.

“It’ll be romantic, Hideo-san!” Ryu had teased, leaning over him to mess with the controls above the bed.

“Stop playing with that and take your shirt off.”

Yes. Distracted.

Hideo hummed a bit as he grabbed his underwear off the floor and put it on. Finding time to spend together was far and few between, it was just the nature of their jobs and lives. Even this trip (if it could really be considered a trip, it was just a love hotel in Meguro – and not even one of the themed ones) was supposed to celebrate a combination of Valentine’s Day, Hideo’s birthday, and White Day. All special occasions missed because of more pressing obligations. At the rate their schedule was going, he figured it probably would also have to cover Ryu’s birthday in May. It wasn’t the most romantic thing they could do, and came with a big risk of being caught, but it was better than a night in with nosey family members.

He looked over his shoulder, smiling a bit when he saw Ryu latching onto one of the big, fluffy pillows in his place. They’d both been kind of frantic when they first came in so there hadn’t been any time to enjoy some of the other amenities. Since they were booked for the entire night, though, Hideo decided they didn’t need to follow an exact schedule.

With that being said, he padded his way into the bathroom and picked up a basket of various scented toiletries that were sitting on a shelf. He flipped through the selection before picking out a pack of Epsom salts and some kind of mineral oil. He turned the taps on for the tub, ripping open the package of salts first. He sprinkled them in, noticing there were also dried flower petals mixed in and couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed. He didn’t want it to come off as excessive and wondered if he should skip the oil, before resigning himself to be a little sappy. He ripped the second package open and squeezed the contents into the running water.

When the tub seemed suitably filled, Hideo turned off the tap. He dipped his hand in, hissing at the heat. It was still too hot, but that meant they could take their time to let it cool down. He shook his hand to dry it off before walking back into the main area. He leaned over Ryu on his side of the bed, climbing up to kneel next to him and carded his fingers through Ryu’s hair.

“Hey, it’s time to get up…” he said quietly, trying his best to wake up Ryu without also shocking him. That had happened once before. It ended with a broken lamp and a huge bruise on Ryu’s head from slamming it into the side table after falling out of bed. Hideo didn’t want a repeat.

Ryu mumbled something, curling in further on himself and Hideo rolled his eyes. He ran his fingers back down to Ryu’s neck, feeling a knot where his shoulder began. Hideo pressed his thumb against it, rubbing in gentle circles. “Ryu,” he tried again, louder, “come on. I want to clean up.”

Below him Ryu made a pleased noise, leaning into his touch. He turned his head to face Hideo. “Five more minutes, Hideo-san?” His voice sounded gravely, but in that way it usually did when he was first waking up and not because it was strained.

“I just got the bath ready. I can rub your shoulders in the tub.”

“Or you could just keep doing it here.”

“And put my hard work to waste? Come on, get up.”

“Hideo-san…” he whined.

Hideo leaned down, placing a gentle kiss at Ryu’s neck before trailing up to his jawline. “Ryu,” he whined back, teasingly.

Taking the new position to his advantage, Ryu shifted himself so he could hold the back of Hideo’s neck and pull him into a real kiss. He hummed into it, gently coaxing Hideo’s mouth open with his tongue. Hideo shivered, feeling like he was melting from the inside out. It was so unfair. They’d only been together for a short period of time and Ryu already knew how to make him feel completely undone.

Hideo only snapped back into attention when he felt Ryu’s hand trail down his shoulders, chest, and stomach. He pulled away as Ryu tried to pull at the waistband of his underwear. He clicked his tongue and pulled it away, “Don’t even think about it. Come on.” He stood back up, tugging Ryu along with him.

“Okay, okay! I’m coming, you don’t have to pull.”

“You weren’t saying that before…” Hideo went bright red, realizing what he’d just said.

“Hideo-san, how lewd.”

“Oh my god, stop. Just start the shower up.” He dropped Ryu’s wrist to cover his own face. Behind him, Ryu laughed as he pushed him the rest of the way into the bathroom. He checked the temperature of the water again as Ryu sat down on one of the shower stools – thankful that it was still hot. He pulled his underwear back off, tossing it back into the main room before shutting the door.

Ryu motioned for him to sit down on the other stool. “Let me wash your hair, it’s all messed up.”

“We can’t all have short hair…” Hideo took the seat anyway, closing his eyes as Ryu held the shower head over him.

“I like your hair. Hold still…”

“Not so rough.”

“Keep your eyes closed.”

“Let me take care of yours after this, okay?”

By the time they were both clean, the water was cool enough for Hideo to slip into the tub. He spread his legs, making room for Ryu to sit in between them. The tub was roomy, but definitely not made with two well-built men in mind. They squeezed close together, trying to adjust themselves into a comfortable position.

Hideo grabbed a small bottle of massage oil from a display of amenities lined up along the tub, pouring some into his hands. “Let me know if it’s too much, okay? I’m not really the best at this.” He placed the bottle back down, rubbing his hands together before moving towards Ryu’s neck. He placed his thumbs right at his hairline, rubbing in the same gentle circles from before and then carefully pressing down to work out the tension.

“Are you kidding? You’re a natural.” Ryu released a breath and pressed into the touch. “I didn’t even know muscles could get tight up there.”

“A lot of it comes from stress. It’s not like it’s in short supply.” He ran his thumbs down the length of Ryu’s neck, moving outward before returning to his original spot and repeating the motion. Ryu shivered under his touch and he pressed harder. “Try to relax.”

Ryu hummed as he leaned back, letting Hideo work through the aches. He gasped when Hideo found a particularly tight spot in his shoulder. He shook his head when Hideo tried to pull away. “No, keep going. It felt good.”

“Jeez, what are we going to do when we’re older? Shingen says the aches get worse…”

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to keep taking care of me then.”

Pausing, Hideo considered that for a moment. He wondered if those things were possible – growing old together, caring for each other, making a long life-journey. They were young, maybe too young to really make any big decisions. And since both were the oldest sons of their families, there were certain responsibilities expected from them outside of idol work. But imagining a life without Ryu seemed near impossible sometimes.

He leaned in – resting his forehead against the back of Ryu’s head. “Only if you really mean it,” he answered, although he meant to just keep it to himself.

“Of course I do.” Ryu shifted his weight, so he could lean back more and to his side. The angle was awkward, but he did his best so they could see each other’s faces. He snickered a bit, grinning. “Your face is red. It’s cute, Hideo-san.”

Hideo lifted a hand, trying to cover the lower half of his gradually warming face. “The bath’s just hot,” he mumbled, “that’s all.”

“Sure it is.” Ryu laughed again and tried to get back into his previous position but scrambled as he slipped against the sides and bottom of the tub. The top of his head hit into Hideo’s jaw, not hard enough to cause any damage, but it still hurt. “Sorry!”

“Stop struggling, you’re making it worse!” Hideo did his best to help adjust Ryu, wrapping his arms around him and putting on a stern expression. “Stay still.”

“Ahh, there’s that scary face again.”

“You just said I was cute.”

“Yeah, but now you look like you’re going to eat me.”

“I’m not falling for that again.”

“Falling for what again?” Ryu laughed even harder as Hideo groaned. He brought his hands up to lace with Hideo’s fingers. “Speaking of eating, let’s order food after this. We never do that, I wanna see what they have.”

Hideo tucked his face into Ryu’s shoulder, “It’s not very private but, as long as they don’t walk in or anything, I guess we can.”

“I mean I can’t keep up with you if I don’t eat some-OW! Why’d you bite me?”

“Stop saying weird things!”

“Now I’m going to have to tell everyone I was attacked by a sha-OW! Stop!”

“Make me.”

“No fair, I can’t kiss you at this angle.” Ryu gently squeezed his hands. “Just you wait, I’ll get my revenge.”

They didn’t linger in the tub for very long. Soon enough the water was uncomfortably chilly and their fingertips began to feel wrinkly. Hideo’s stomach growled, and that was the last straw. Reluctantly, Ryu scooted away from Hideo to release the drain. Hideo got out first, making sure he was in position to catch Ryu when he inevitably slipped while trying to climb out.

The two of them made their way back out into the main area, appropriately dried and wrapped in the hotel robes. Ryu grabbed the remote from the TV stand and flopped onto the bed before rolling onto his side, propping himself up on one arm. He patted the spot next to him, exaggeratedly wiggling his eyebrows at Hideo.

Hideo rolled his eyes, but took the spot anyway, kicking the blankets to the edge of the bed before sitting up against the headboard. He rested his head against Ryu’s shoulder when he sat up as well. “What do they have?”

Ryu clicked on the TV, going through the menu screen. “I don’t want pizza…”

“Skip over it then.” He nudged Ryu’s side, “Oh, there’s karaage – get that.”

They made a few more selections, mostly things that wouldn’t be a big mess or take too long to have brought up to the room. Ryu suggested a movie, since they came with the room anyway – making his way through the other options. He stopped at another menu, one with certain…adult selections. A mixture of toys, costumes, and other paraphernalia came up on the screen.

“Hideo-san…” Ryu had a look on his face, somewhere between playful teasing and what could only be described as trolling. “What if I order a cop costume?”

“Don’t you dare.”

“What are you gonna do? Arrest me, officer?”

“Ryu, I swear.” Hideo tried to grab the remote, just as Ryu held it out of his reach. “Give it.”

“What if I buy a firefighter outfit to match?”

“Those are made for women, now hand it over!” Hideo lunged for the remote, falling on top of Ryu. He frowned deeper as Ryu continued to laugh and hold it just out of his grasp. Somehow he managed to get his hand around it, but Ryu wouldn’t let go. In the background, the TV beeped as it confirmed an order. Hideo gasped and made another attempt at getting the remote out of Ryu’s hand, and they both rolled off the bed.

Ryu groaned, rubbing his head. He whined, giving a hurt look that most people would fall for. But, Hideo was far too familiar with those looks and knew when he was faking.

Hideo grabbed the remote back, sitting in Ryu’s lap. “Nice try.”

“You’re no fun, Hideo-san.” Ryu pouted, but rested his hands on Hideo’s legs. “Did we actually order the cop costume?”

Hideo looked over his shoulder. Somehow while wrestling, the menu on the TV had switched – now showing other amenities like the bubble bath and lotions in the bathroom. “I have no idea.” In the back of his mind, he hoped it turned out to just be another box of condoms or something useful.

…

Not that he was opposed to trying roleplay or anything like that. He just needed to feel more mentally prepared instead of having it sprung up on him. He filed it deep in his brain, amongst other things he wanted to bring up to Ryu eventually.

“Well, I guess we’ll find out. The food will probably get here first anyway.”

“I guess so.” Hideo sat there for a moment, before resting his hands on Ryu’s chest. He tapped his fingers a bit before leaning down to steal a quick kiss.

Ryu turned red at that but smiled back up at him.

Before they could think of going any further – the bell outside of their room rang. A few seconds passed and it rang again, signifying that whoever was dropping off their food was leaving.

Hideo got up, adjusting himself before heading over to the door to grab their early dinner.

About ten minutes later, the bell rang twice again. Ryu got up that time, so Hideo could finish his drink. He came back with a plain white box and sat down at the edge of the bed. “Let’s see what we ordered.” He opened the box and a myriad of different emotions passed over his face. First there was horror, probably because he realized that someone down in the lobby had to pick it, at the very least knowing there were two men in the room. Second was the usual embarrassment. But the third was the most unexpected, hysterical laughter.

“Oh no…” Hideo crawled over to the edge of the bed to look inside the box, and immediately his entire face went warm, from the back of his neck to the tips of his ears.

“At least it’s not a cop outfit.” Ryu laughed harder. He closed the box and placed it on the floor. “Do you want to try it after we’re done eating?”

“Ryu…”

“We don’t have to.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“O-oh…” Ryu went just as red as Hideo probably was. He cleared his throat, “Let’s finish eating and clean this up.”

Their time was always going to be limited, in some way or another. There was always work, family, and other obligations. Hideo wasn’t sure when they’d get to spend another day like this together where they didn’t have to worry about anything outside of their temporary hideaway. Ahead of them could be days or weeks of sneaking kisses, holding hands under the table, and trying to make the best of what they had.

So, for that moment, he was going to enjoy every small detail to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this fic since...January. Originally it was gonna be a sequel to something I was gonna write for Valentine's (and then Hideo's birthday) but I was a little eh about doing that, since I was going to have to include something that might not be appropriate with the current world situation. So, I figured I'd skip right to this. 
> 
> I wanted to write something kind of wink-wink-nudge-nudge without actively including sex. Also with social distancing overtaking us all, I thought it'd be nice to write something very intimate. 
> 
> Also because I keep forgetting this is for my [100fandomhell](https://100fandomhell.dreamwidth.org/profile) challenge I've been trying to undertake. I kept forgetting to assign fic to it. 
> 
> Shout out to the OG Chrissy for editing.


End file.
